DESCRIPTION: Program: This application requests continued support for an established program to train neuroscientists. The program emphasizes the areas of auditory and vestibular dysfunction and the molecular and genetic aspects of sensory and communication disorders. The program proposes research training for three pre- doctoral and four post-doctoral, two M.D. and two Ph.D. trainees, per year for five years. No major changes are proposed in the existing program which consists of prescribed coursework including training in the responsible conduct of science, attendance at seminars and conferences and hands-on laboratory research under the direction of one or more highly qualified preceptors. The program has a long history of producing well-trained independent investigators.